RIP Our Friend Padfoot, Sirius Black
by Starchaser Darknight
Summary: *Spoilers for Order Of The Phoneix* My charcater, Maria, and her feelings after Sirius' death. Includes a faewell poem from her and Remus


R.I.P. Our Friend Padfoot, The Loveable Sirius Black.  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter & characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Maria and the poem belong to me.  
  
Rating: General.  
  
*Spoilers* If you haven't read "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoneix", then don't read this! It's my character's feelings on how a a certain wizard dies.  
  
Summary: Maria harbors a deep sadness and disbelieving when Sirius dies and Remus makes sure she gets home. While at Maria's house, she says a little peom as her's and Remus' good-bye to Sirius.  
  
A/N: I couldn't help but do this. Maria's my own character and in my universe, she's married to Sirius. I gotta warn ya though, this might not be for emotional people. I, myself, cried when I got to the poem as I reread it. The poem I made off the top of my head. So, go, read, and... have a tissue handy, just incase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on, you can do better than that!"  
  
That was the last thing he ever said. Sirius' eyes were diner plates of surprise and shoock as he turned them onto mine.So many things went through my mind at once as I watched spellbound.  
  
I saw his eyes say "I love you" just before the veil took him. That accursed veil! I was aware of the things around me. Harry screaming and Bellatrix laughing.  
  
I couldn't help but stand there. I didn't even move or feel when the hand was laid on my shoulder. I just stared, hoping that Sirius would come back, but knowing it wasn't possible.  
  
"Maria, there's no way of changing this." I stood there, knowing Remus was right, but trying not to believe it.  
  
"There.... there is a chance he can come back. Isn't there Remus?" I knew the answer already. But I would not, *could not* accept it.  
  
"I'm afraid not Maria. Even if there is one, it is so slim." That's when I turned into Remus, tears rolling down my cheeks. Remus put his arm around me and started leading me out of that room. I wiped my tears away with my left hand, feeling my wedding ring against my cheek.  
  
"Oh Moony!" And with that, I broke down completely. Remus helped me to disapparate to my house. I calmed down in a few minutes, but was staring at my wedding ring. It was a light sapphire blue with a silver band, Sirius had bought it for a week before we got married. He claimed the sapphire matched my eyes. Thinking of Sirius only brought more tears to my eyes. He ment so much to me and our friends! A prankster, sexy, he had a certain charm to him, smart, he was everything he could be. Wanted to be. Especially when he got out of Azkaban.  
  
Memories flooded into my mind. Going on our midnight capers during the full moon, being part of the Marauder's, our pranks, goofing off, a Christmas dance...  
  
Tears started streaming down my cheeks again. Remus put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I knew by the way his voice cracked he was having a difficult time also.  
  
"Maria, could you say something right now?" I looked at Remus, fully understanding. He wanted me to say something on Sirius' behalf. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. This would make his death final for us both.  
  
"There where many things we wanted to say,  
But we always would try and delay.  
Now it's to late, you've gone your own way.  
No more will we hear you talk,  
No more will you be beside us when we walk.  
No more will you joke around,  
As your spirit is no longer bound,  
To this Earth. But you might still come back,  
Rest In Piece our friend Padfoot, the loveable Sirius Black."  
  
After a moment of silence, Remus turns to me. "That was beautiful Maria. I'm sure Sirius would have liked it." I smiled weakly, it had taken a lot not to cry while I was saying it. Then, before he disapparated, Remus said one last thing that made me smile and start crying all over again.  
  
"Especailly the last line. 'Rest in piece our friend Padfoot, the loveable Sirius Black."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think? Reviews would be a pretty nice thing to have. And please, no flaming me! Thanks. I might just do everyone's thoughts on Sirius' death in my own way. Now, accio reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
